Talk:Main Page
This is the page where questions can be asked or suggestions can be made. Please post each message under a new heading for easy reference. Main Page Problems Kevin, Do you know how to make our Featured Article section on the Main Page like Wikipedia's, where they don't show all of an article? --Dabest311 23:15, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm still pretty oblivious to some of the advanced wiki jargon so I don't know how to do it. But we could manually shorten the article instead of calling the whole thing up, and then just add (more...) to link to the full article.--WKZhu 19:15, 15 September 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, it's kind of beating it to death, but... ::--Dabest311 00:12, 16 September 2006 (UTC) Hey Steve, thanks for updating. I like your idea of putting the bottom "Browse" tab on every page. But is there a way to automatically add "Browse" to every page we create, like how Wikipedia has the category tab under every article?--WKZhu 15:30, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :The category tag is added manually to each article. The only way to have something on every page is to add it to the interface. For example, an admin could add a link in MediaWiki:Sidebar or MediaWiki:Sitenotice. Angela talk 01:29, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Admin Powers Kevin, would there be a way to make two people admins? Like a partnership collaboration sort of thing? If you can, sign me up. --Dabest311 23:41, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :I would, but I don't know how. I checked my preferences page and it's the same as anyone else's (but I can set the limits for file uploading size). So if you know how let me know. --WKZhu 23:42, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::You can do this at . Angela talk 04:21, 12 October 2006 (UTC) :::I can't access this web page. I think you have to do it Kevin. --Dabest311 23:15, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Uploading Files Kevin, can you access a file called LocalSettings.php? If you can, could you add this command: $wgFileExtensions = array('gif','png','jpg','jpeg','xls','doc','pdf'); This allows editors to upload non-image files, which would be very helpful. --Dabest311 22:44, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :Most of those can already be uploaded. Doc and gif can't and should be since they can contain harmful macros. There's probably no reason to upload a doc file - if you need text, just put it onto the wiki page so it can be edited. Angela (talk) 05:53, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :: I understand, but how do you link internally to a pdf file that is already uploaded? ::--Dabest311 20:25, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :::I put the 2004 archive on the Michigan Mathematics Prize Competition page just now. It works for me; see if there's any problem for you.--WKZhu 21:20, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :::: I did that on the Resources pages, but is there any way to change the file so it doesn't require an external link because accessing uploaded files shouldn't require an EXTERNAL link. ::::--Dabest311 16:09, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :::::I accessed http://olympiads.wikia.com/LocalSettings.php and it wouldn't let me in. I don't know if it helps, but you can link to to get the upload description, just not the file itself.--WKZhu 20:13, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :::::: I knew that already... I was hoping for a direct internal link to the file. Thanks for trying. --Dabest311 01:20, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Header Problem There seems to be a problem with the section titles, as they are shifted one line below where they should be. This seems to affect only the sections that are in boxes, for example on the main page. Anyone know anything about this?--138.47.113.53 20:50, 13 June 2007 (UTC)